Gigantuar
Gigantuar , also known as Jumbo Cactuar, is a recurring boss in the ''Final Fantasy'' series ever since its debut in Final Fantasy VIII. It is an enlarged Cactuar, usually towering over the party, and as a trademark often sports a curled mustache. As the Cactuar's trademark attack is 1000 Needles, the Gigantuar uses "10000 Needles", and in games where the HP limit exceeds 9,999, it may even have "99999 Needles". Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Gigantuar is a boss exclusive to the ''Advance and mobile versions, found in the desert south of Maranda in the World of Ruin after the player has slain 10 Cactuars. When defeated it transforms into the Cactuar magicite. ''Final Fantasy VIII The Jumbo Cactuar appears on Cactuar Island—reached via ''Ragnarok—visible on the overworld map and engaging the party when approached. It grants the party access to the Cactuar Guardian Force when defeated. It has a unique Renzokuken sequence for Squall's Limit Break and can flee at low health. If it flees, the party must find it again and start over. ''Final Fantasy X-2 The Jumbo Cactuar is a normal enemy fought at Bikanel in Chapter 5 and in the Via Infinito on floors 50 through 59. Final Fantasy XIII The Gigantuar is the target of Mission 54. Final Fantasy XIII-2 The Gigantuar is a normal enemy found on the Archylte Steppe. The stronger Metal Gigantuar can also be found on the Steppe, but as a rare enemy appearing as a time distortion on the field. Final Fantasy XV Gigantuar is fought during the In the Drylands, It Rains Spines Hunt. It employs fixed-damage (1,000 HP) attacks and has high HP. It looks the same as a normal cactuar, only bigger, but the gigantuar fishing lures sport a mustache. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Final Fantasy Dimensions The Gigantuar appears as an optional post-game superboss fought in the Gladiators' Hall. Each time it is defeated, the party gets between 1 to 3 Moogle Coins. Gigantuar levels up every three times it is defeated, up to a maximum level of 6 after being defeated 15 times. It is the only enemy in the game to be sprited in the 16-bit style in the remakes. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Gigantuar is an earth-elemental Eidolon for Wrieg and Maina. Wrieg's version of the signet teaches him Thousand Pricks abilities, while Maina's version teaches her Hastega abilities. Both artworks of the summon take inspiration from the summon's multiple appearances in the series. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call The Gigantuar appears as an enemy during Battle Music Sequences. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gigantuar is a rare enemy encountered during certain special event challenges. When slain, it will drop an item, either an orb or upgrade material of 4* rarity, or occasionally, an orb or upgrade material of 5* rarity. It is weak to ice and holy elemental attacks. FFRK Jumbo Cactuar FFVIII.png|''Final Fantasy VIII version. FFRK Gigantuar FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy XIII'' version. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Gigantuar is a mini-boss that spawns in Mirah Dunes after defeating a few Cactuars. After doing so, the player can use Summon Gigantuar as a Crystal Surge, which spawns a Gigantuar somewhere in the area. Mobius Final Fantasy World of Final Fantasy Gigantuar are a type of Mirage from the ''Cactuar group. They can be transfigured from a Cactuar after level 25 or switched to a Gigantrot board after acquiring the Gigantrot Memento. Gigantuar can be found in Mako Reactor 0 and become imprismable by landing critical hits. ''Triple Triad The Gigantuar appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 561a Gigantuar.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 561b Gigantuar.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. 561c Gigantuar.png|''World of Final Fantasy''. Etymology Gigantuar is a portmanteau of "gigantic" and "cactuar." Its Japanese name, , is a portmanteau of the word "jumbo" and the Japanese name for "cactuar" . Category:Recurring enemies de:Kaktorius